valkyrie cain goes to hogwarts
by weaslymad
Summary: WHEN VALKYRIE CAIN TRANSFERS TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICTHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SHE FINDS OUT SHE PREGNANT SHE TERNS TO HER ONLY FRIEND FOR HELP.
1. val and ginny talk

**THIS IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER AND SKULLDUGGERY PLEASANT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLLING AND DREIK LANDREY.**

**WHEN VALKYRIE CAIN TRANSFERS TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICTHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SHE FINDS OUT SHE PREGNANT SHE TERNS TO HER ONLY FRIEND FOR HELP. **

Valkyrie sat in the girls bathroom, looking at the test she had in her hand, her heart slamming against her chest. Fuck fuck fuck. She said in a huge panic.

It had come back as Positive, what was she going to do she was only 16.

She wondered back to Griffindor common room where she sat in front of the fire waiting for Ginny to get back from her date with harry.

As Ginny walks thought the portrait hole she notice's Valkyrie sitting in the the arm chair in tears.

Hay Val, Ginny said are you OK? You know you can tell me anything.

"Yeah, I know gin thanks. I do have something to tell you if you don't mind".

"Sure Val im here for ya its what friends are for".

"Well I'm pregnant and I don't know how Fetcher will take it he's so unstable since I was kidnapped by the death eaters last summer he thought he lost me for good".

Val would you like me have a word with him

Sure if you wouldn't mind I just don't know how hell react about im scared about telling him.

Leave it to me ill sort something out when did this happen thought.

"Well I when I went home for Easter it kind of happened then".

The next day Ginny wrote a letter to fletcher asking him to meet them in Hogsmeade on Saturday

as Val had something to tell him.

After breakfast Val and Ginny went to the owlery and used one of the school owls to send the letter to him.

"Val sorry to do this but Iv got to get off to charms class see you at lunch".

As Val had a free period she wondered up to the library to do some research on being pregnant .

The next day was the Hogsmeade visit as Ginny and Val walk out of the castle doors Ginny gets a shock to sees harry walking towards her. **"Harry" **Ginny yells what you doing here I thought you were off doing something for the ministry with skulduggery yeah we are its lead us to Hogsmeade I thought id come and meet you and Val and walk down with you.

Harry its so nice to see you again Val said hows Skulduggery.

He's fine I left him with fletcher in the three broomsticks. Fletcher looks a bit worried thought he was saying he got a letter from Ginny saying that you had something to tell him.

"Yeah I have said Val iv got to tell him I pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened with shock.

"Val skulduggery's not going to like that harry said".


	2. val tells fletcher

THIS IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER AND SKULLDUGGERY PLEASANT.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLLING AND DREIK LANDREY.

Harry's met up with Ginny and Val's He's also found out Val's pregnant.

Chapter 2

"Hay Val I got Ginny letter it said you have something to tell me.

yeah before I tell you lets get a drink.

OK.

"Harry" Val said would you mind getting the drinks in please.

"Yeah sure thing Val why don't you and fletcher go and join Skulduggery me and Ginny will join you in a Min".

Once Val and Fletcher were out of ear shot harry told Ginny that he and his team had been promoted in the ministry which meant that him and his team were now operating out of hogsmeed.

Once they got the drinks the went to join there friends as soon as they sat down skulduggery told the rest of the group that the team he was now working for were to operate out of hogsmeed.

Val let a weak smile escape out her lips.

Val what's so important that you and Ginny drag me up here when I got your letter I was in china on a mission for Kingsley.

Fletcher im pregnant Val said.

Your what skulduggery shouted. Did this little bastard do this to you.

Harry can you please take skulduggery out side while we talk to fletcher.

I'm not going anywhere shouted skulduggery im going to kill that little fucker he's ruined her life.

Harry get him out of here he's not helping Val when he's like this Ginny said. Just as harry got up fletcher started talking.

" Val please tell me you are joking"

"I'm to young to be a dad".

Fletcher I wouldn't lie to you about this and it's been confirmed by the school nurse.

Your are getting rid of it im to young to be a dad I don't wont to be dad get rid of it.

At this skulduggery got up and throw a punch fletcher and split his cheek.

Harry yelled Protego so skulduggery couldn't hit fletcher again.

Val if you don't get rid of that thing then were thought.

You little bastard harry yelled at fletcher how could you say that you should be happy for her after all she carrying your child. Stop being a prick and stand up to the music.

At this fletcher teleported leaving Val in tears.

Skulduggery got up from his chair walked around to her and gave her a hug and said it be OK.

Skulduggery has been a parent to her since her parents where killed.

If I see that wanker again im going to kill him.

Val were all here for you no matter what you decide to do Ginny said.

A/N sorry that's it for know if you have any ideas on how skulduggery and harry can do to make fletcher pay then plz let me know


	3. heads office

THIS IS A CROSS OVER BETWEEN HARRY POTTER AND SKULLDUGGERY PLEASANT.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLLING AND DREIK LANDREY.

Just to recap harry met up with Ginny and Val He's also found out Val's pregnant.

Skulduggery has found out Val's pregnant They all had a row with Fletcher over the pregnance.

Chapter 3

Back at the school Harry ginny and val are in the headmistress office trying to explain why Val came back in tears.

Well what it is professor ginny said val came to me yesterday and said she pregnant.

We sent her boyfriend a letter asking him to meet us in the village so she tell him face to face that she pregnant.

What happened after you meet up with your boyfriend miss cain asked professor McGonagall.

"Um we meet him at the pub and he says what do we want that he was in china when he received my letter asking to come and meet me. I ask harry and ginny to get the drinks in while me and Fletcher go and join Skulduggery at the table.

After harry and ginny have the drinks they join us at the table and skulduggery says that his team have been posted to the village. I then tell Fletcher that hes going to be a dad he flies of on one and says hes to young to be a dad and tell me to get rid of it.

Skulduggery yells did this little bastard do this to you. He then tells me that if i don't get rid of it that were though.

Right ginny can u please take val to the hospital wing and stay with her for a bit tell the nurse to give her something to help her sleep.


End file.
